Father
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Kuroko's sister dies while giving birth. Having nowhere else to go, Kuroko takes the child as his own with the help of his boyfriend Seijuro Akashi. Yaoi.


Kuroko held onto the little blue haired baby girl, feeling sadness wash over him as he stared into her loving red eyes. She was gorgeous, perfect little nose, perfect little fingers. She was perfection– only problem was that she was not his. It was his sisters who had just passed away giving birth to the cute girl.

They had no one else in the family, no parents or granddads. So reluctantly Kuroko sighed the adoption papers and was able to take the girl as his own daughter. He was 16, but he couldn't nor would he put her into care for his selfishness. Even if he had to leave school and get a job to support her. He'd do anything.

He sighed the papers of her birth, putting him down for father and the mother space empty. He skimmed to see Offsprings name, he smiled at the girl and filled her name in, 'Akira Kuroko' He was given a carrier and he was able to leave with his daughter.

She was wrapped in a pink blanket and was sucking on her thumb. Kuroko smiled at his child then led her into his apartment. Number two was sleeping on his bed as he walked in. He took a seat on his own bed then sighed.

He took out his phone and looked it over to see 20 messages from his lover, Seijuro Akashi. He looked to his daughter once again then smiled to her softly. He heard a knock at the door and went to the said door to see two large men.

"Mr Kuroko. We have brought the child the equipment that Suzuki had left for her," Kuroko opened the door and allowed the men to bring the crib in and all the other supplies for his new daughter.

Kuroko sighed heavily and began to make adjustments to his room, putting Akira into a small basket. He put the nappies into a small cupboard that his sister had bought and hung up the clothes he had gotten her. He put the changing mat onto the floor under his bed then found books on parenting.

He sat on the floor beside his daughter and read over three books on how to care for his child. She was to be fed every three hours. Kuroko looked up to his wall clock to see it was two in the morning. He stood up and went to his calander to see he had an important basketball game with his team.

He wouldn't be doing that anymore.

How could he play basketball when he had a child to care for. He had to bring in a sustainable income to provide for the three of them. That included number two as well. The bluenettte yawned then picked up the small basket and put it onto the rack and crawled into his bed, taking off his jeans only.

Kuroko woke up to the sound of crying. He sat up then turned to see Akira bawling her eyes out. He walked over and picked her up smelling her bottom. She had dirtied herself. He pulled out the changing mat and lay her down. He took off her one piece then put it into a hamper before cleaning up her bottom with a cold wet wipe and put that into a small plastic bag with the nappy.

He got her dressed with a nappy and a small red dress before he stood up with her in his arms. He sighed once again. He didn't have time to mourn over his lost sister. He had to be a parent now.

He put a jacket around her then woke up Number two. He slipped on a pair of shoes and led the dog out into the open. He led them both down the stairs and into the forest behind his house.

The dog did it's business and Kuroko brought them back in. He put Akira into a chair where there was toys for her to play with while he made himself breakfast and gave the dog it's breakfast.

He heard his phone buzz and looked up to see that it was Kagami phoning him. He ignored the phone call and carried on reading about how to care for your child. His phone continued to ring and ring for several hours. He ignored them all. He was saddened by his sisters death, he was unsure on what to do. He smiled then picked Akira up and pulled her into his chest. Her head resting on his shoulder while his supported her bum and her back.

He went into his small kitchen and made her a bottle to drink. He tipped some onto his skin and then shifted her so that she was lying down. Her head now in the crook of his neck, while the hand connected held her hip and legs. He put the bottle tit to her lips and she opened her mouth and began to suck on it slowly.

He heard a knock at his door then heard the door open. Kuroko turned to see his lover standing at the door with anger. When the reddish- pink head noticed the child in his lovers arm, he frowned then walked over.

"Hey. Meet my daughter, Akira," he whispered quietly to the other taking a seat on the couch. Akashi touched the child's face then was taken back by her red eyes, that were identical to his own.

"When were you going to tell me you were pregnant?" He said in a stern voice, but Kuroko was fully aware that he was not at all angry and was having a joke with him.

"Babe, there's something I've been meaning to tell you," he said back just as serious. He put Akira down into the small chair then turned to his lover.

"My sister was pregnant and died during the labour. Akira's only options were for me to adopt her or she could go into care. I have adopted her as my own," he said resting his head into his lovers shoulder. "Could you do me a huge favour?" Kuroko asked taking the others warm hand. Akashi turned his head and looked to see the pain and sadness on his face. "I have a basketball tournament today, it's against Kaijou. Can you play? I'll come to watch. I don't want to let them down just yet," Akashi nodded his head then went into Kuroko's wardrobe and pulled out his uniform. He took his shoes and his Seirin bag and basketball uniform that was to be worn if going outside so they don't get cold.

Seijuro stripped down into his boxers and put on the black and white uniform before putting on the long trousers and the top. They were the same size so it wasn't too lose or too tight.

While Akashi was getting changed, Kuroko was getting a bag for Akira. He lifted her up into his arms and brought a small toy dog that he had got with the crib. The two headed for Tokoyo gym hall, which was a quick walk.

* * *

Akashi went into the Seirin's changing room and found all the other males. They all gasped seeing him, but were confused to see him in their uniform, "Tetsuya isn't feeling to great. So he asked if I could step in for him. He apologises for him not being here. But he is bedridden," everyone only nodded their head and allowed the male to pull off the jacket and long trousers.

Everyone stared at him in shock, "Where'd you get that uniform?" Hyuuga asked seeing how perfect it fitted him.

"This is Tetsuya's uniform," Everyone didn't say a word and allowed him to be in peace, mainly because he was terrifying. The group stepped onto the court, Akashi immediately searched for his lover in the audience and there he was right at the back with a sleeping Akira.

He turned to see Kise come out and frown at his old captain. He ran over to the pink haired male and frowned, "Where is Kuroko-cchi?" he asked looking round the court for his blue haired friend.

"Tetsuya is ill and asked for me to step in, in his place?" Kise nodded then turned to Katsumatsu with a frown. Akashi sighed and stood beside Kagami for the line up.

"Kagami, I have plans after this, so I'm not going to do much. I'll pass to you. I'm a point guard, but that spot has been taken," he stated looking to Izuki. Kagami nodded then got on with the game.

* * *

By the end of the game Seirin had won. Akashi didn't play much in winning and stood around most of the time and passed it to Kagami, Hyuuga, Izuki or Teppi so they could do their thing. When the game ended he lined up and glanced up to the back to see that Kuroko disappeared.

He was sure he had heard Akira cry during the game, but that was only because he was listening out for it. When the game ended, he scurried back to the locker room put on the jacket and rushed out grabbing the trousers and headed back to his lovers.

When he entered his house, he found Kuroko sleeping on the couch. He walked over and shook him gently. The bluenettte stirred gently and gazed into loving magenta eyes.

"Seijuro. Do you want to be Akira's other dad?" He asked. The male nodded with a smile and captured his lovers soft lips.

"Of course. Let's get to bed. We'll talk more in the morning," Kuroko picked up his daughter and put her into her basket before he got into the bed and Seijuro joined him after. Kuroko turned his body into his lovers so he could snuggle in.

* * *

Kuroko walked into his school holding an envelope. He had requested to speak to the head teacher about matters that came up.

He sat in the head teachers office holding the envelope in his hand. When the teacher walked in, he took notice that the student wasn't in his school uniform.

"Mr Kuroko. What seems to be the problem?" The teacher asked taking a seat at his desk.

"Well, I'd like to drop out of school," Kuroko began. "Two days ago, my sister died giving birth. That child has been adopted by me and I am the child's father. I can not look after my child and continue to be enrolled in this school," he went into the envelope and took out the Akira's birth certification.

The head teacher looked over the document and nodded his head, "Do you plan to work? We don't intend to leave you without a positive destination. I assume that you have money from your sister to take care of your child. Have you got any plans for future?"

"I am working at a bookstore clerk at the moment. The money was enough to sustain me and the dog, but with addition to the family it's rather short," The head teacher nodded then looked up information on the computer.

"There is a job for a literature book editor. I'd suggest you step in, I'll arrange an interview for you. I am well aware of your love for your books and this will get you sustainable amount for your child. Congratulation on the birth," Kuroko thanked the man, received a letter about the interview.

Kuroko walked out and saw his now former basketball team walk past. They stared at him for a few seconds, then he dashed away from them. Holding the envelope and the letter tightly.

* * *

A year and a half had past since Kuroko had Akira. She was now walking and he was working as a literature editor. He had moved to a new apartment with Akashi and they both payed for the rent of the house. Akashi still coached his high school team, though he was now a second year, nearly third year.

Kuroko decided that his friends should know about Akira, so during practice he lead his daughter of to where they were practicing. The school was empty as they tended to practice till late.

Akashi was already in the building and had the generation of miracles with them. Seirin was completely confused as to why they had a sudden intrusion, but asked no questions. Kuroko opened the door to the gym and led his daughter in who spotted her other daddy and ran over with her arms open.

"Papa," she laughed running over to him and hugged his leg tightly. Everyone was shocked to see that Akashi had a child. The eyes gave it away, they had the same eyes. Though it was never actually Akashi's birth child. Her biological father had the same colour of eyes and that was the only resemblance Akira had of Akashi.

Kuroko rolled his eyes and made his way in with a frown, "Daddy said he wanted surprise people. What surprise, Papa. What surprise daddy talk about?" She asked. Kuroko walked over to his teammates with a smile on his lips.

They had learnt that he had left school, and that was it. He had left without reason. "Akira, you're the surprise," Kuroko stated walking over and taking her off of Akashi not before planting him a tender kiss on the lips.

"Guys. This is our daughter Akira," Kuroko stated with a smile, though in honestly his heart was racing.

Everyone could only gasp, especially Kagami. Kuroko was a parent. He walked over to the girl and noticed that her light blue hair, and the face resembled Kuroko and they eyes were Akashi's.

"I'm not exactly smart but how can two guys have a chil-" Kagami was caught of my Aomine who put a hand over his mouth.

"I'm really happy for you Tetsu. She's gorgeous. Almost as gorgeous as Suzuki," Aomine smiled.

Kuroko nodded his head, "We did look similar. Do you wanna play some basketball?" Kuroko asked getting onto his knees. The girl nodded her head. Kuroko went into his pocket and pulled out a hair bobble. He tied her blue hair up and gave her a basketball.

Aida went over to the girl and helped her with dribbling and catching the ball while Kuroko spoke with the group, "Tetsu. She's gorgeous. Suzuki will be proud. So proud," Kuroko nodded his head.

Everyone could only stare in shock, "The child is clearly not Akashi's nor is Kuroko her biological father. Kuroko is clearly her uncle," Aomine stated.

"You have some good guessing skills," Kuroko whispered quietly. Akashi put an arm around his shoulder then looked to his daughter bouncing the ball.

"What happened Kuroko?" Aomine asked.

"Suzuki died giving birth to Akira. She was either going into care, or I could adopt her as my own. I adopted her as my own daughter. Akashi soon got rights after we moved in together," Aomine nodded his head then pulled Kuroko into large hug.

"What has taken you so long to tell me?"

"I wasn't sure how to approach the subject and come out that I'm gay," He whispered quietly. Aomine laughed then looked to Akashi then stood back with the rest.

"So she's your sisters daughter?"

"No, she's my daughter," Kuroko hissed. He heard his daughter cry and ran over to her aid and kissed her teary face.

"Kagami. She's our daughter. As far as we are concerned, Kuroko had her," He too ran over to the crying child and kissed her cheek.

Aomine walked over to the girl and began to spin the ball on his finger. He handed her the ball and picked her up then got her to put the ball into the basket. She laughed happily as the ball dropped to the ground and began to roll away.

"Daddy! Papa! Ball fall in basket. I put in basket," she giggled happily. The girl was back on the floor and over to her two fathers with her arms up.

Kuroko went onto his knees and cuddled her happily. "Well done. You're defiantly my child," he kissed her forehead then watched as she ran over to Teppi and clung to his leg with a large grin. Teppi was stricken for a moment.

It indeed she was Kuroko's child, no mistaken it. The males eyes widened thinking back events that happened a year and a bit ago.

"Kuroko. You weren't bedridden that game that Akashi had to step in for. You had just had your child? And the day after, you ran away from us. You had left school," Kuroko nodded his head then got a basketball and aimed for the basket.

He shot it in and managed to get a three pointer. Kuroko walked over to his daughter as she grabbed his shorts and began to pull them down his legs, her legs going onto his knees, "Human tree. I wanna climb," she laughed. Kuroko took her hands and she burst into tears.

"Climb Kagami. Human tree is hurt," The girl ran over to Kagami and held her hands up. The male took them and allowed her to walk her feet up his legs until her face was next to his own.

"Kaggie," she laughed.

Kuroko took a seat on a bench and felt his lover wrap an arm round him, "What's wrong? Everyone is so accepting of us and of Akira," Kuroko rested his head on the others shoulder.

"I don't know why I'm so sad. I guess seeing my team again, makes me feel sad that I haven't been there for them, Kise hasn't said a word to us, neither as Murasakibara," Akashi gave Kuroko a gentle kiss on the lips and pulled him in for a hug.

"Stuff them then. Ryota is probably sympathising for you and Atsushi must be confused about two guys having a child," Kuroko laughed nuzzling his head into his shoulder.

"Daddy! Papa! Kaggie is being mean," Kuroko turned his head and felt two hands around his waist.

"Then punch him in the face," Akashi called out keeping Kuroko in place. The blue haired male blushed but kept close to the other, their fingers interlaced together as they spoke quietly with one an other.

Kise had a tear rolling down his cheek, he walked over to Aomine and received a hug from him, "Suzuki died. No. Does he not trust us enough to tell us? I thought we were close?" He cried softly keeping his voice low.

"Kise, Tetsuya has never been one to talk too much. He is so brave taking on the role. Go over and say something," Aomine looked over to Kuroko then turned his head. "Maybe in a few when he is not busy," he laughed walking over to little Akira who was punching Kagami in the groin.

"Papa told me to punch here," Aomine laughed then looked to Kuroko with a sad smile. He had to give up on all his friends to look after the little girl. He had to sacrifice his love for basketball for her.

"Hey Kuroko!" Aomine called out. The two turned round. "I need to head, but don't be a stranger," he fist bumped Akira before heading over to Kuroko for a hug.

"If you ever need a babysitter or anything, call me okay? I don't want to see that kid when she's three," Kuroko nodded his head then received a pat on the back.

"Take care. See ya," he flashed him a smile before taking off. Kuroko smiled gently. Aomine holding him made him feel so much better. He felt as if Aomine had took all his burdens and took them with him as he ran off.

"Babe. I'm starving. We should head," he turned to Seijuro before looking up to his daughter, "Akira. Daddy and Papa are going for icecream. You coming," the girl laughed and ran over.

"Bye guys. See you later," as they walked out the door, Seirin basketball team knew he was going to come back again a lot more. He had the responsibilities of a father now, but he would come back to see his friends. He wouldn't stay away for another year.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this one shot. I had inspiration from the birth of Rachael (from Friends) baby, Emma. So please tell me your opinion. It would mean a lot.**


End file.
